Fixing Jasper
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When a red-eyed vampire shows up looking for help from Bella, will she accept that she's the only one who can fix Jasper, or will she choose to keep her simple life, without interference from the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **AN -** A few things you need to know. Alice and Edward fans need not apply. Seriously, I am not nice to them in this story. Warnings for bad language and some probably lemons in later chapters. Erm... Yeah. I have a few chapters written, but updates beyond them will likely be sporadic. Regardless, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review on your way out :)

* * *

 **Fixing Jasper**

* * *

Time heals all wounds… Bella didn't necessarily agree with the old adage, but she did know that time helps numb out the pain. When she was eighteen, she'd truly believed that her life was over, that Edward had taken her heart and soul with him when he left her in the forest.

Now, she was living away from Forks, she had a nice apartment, she had a decent job, and she was living. It may not be the perfect life, but really, it was better than she'd ever expected.

"Bella, honey, I'm taking off," Will, her boss and friend, called from across the bar.

She nodded, waving. "Later, Will."

Sharing a brief smile with him, she turned to the next customer. She'd never pictured herself as a barmaid, but she enjoyed her job, and she owed Will a lot. He'd taken her under his wing, and a month following her twenty first birthday, he'd paid for her to take the course to be a Bar Manager.

That he'd added her name to the licence when she passed with flying colours only made her more grateful.

The night moved along nicely, the bar filling up gradually. Saturday was always busy, and that was how Bella preferred it. She enjoyed being busy, it kept her mind off things best left alone.

As two am arrived, Bella signalled to the DJ to call for last orders. She moved along the bar easily, filling drink orders, smiling and flirting with her regulars, and having a good time with the other staff members, so it wasn't a surprise that she didn't see the woman waiting for her at the end of the bar until it was too late.

If the red eyes hadn't given her the biggest clue, the pale skin and unnatural beauty would have told Bella all she needed to know.

"Fuck my life," she murmured to herself. "If you're here to see me, you'll have to wait."

She said it quietly, her lips barely moving, but the woman nodded her head in understanding. Bella finished serving on autopilot, her eyes travelling to the woman every few minutes. When the bar was almost empty, Bella poured herself a whisky and leant against the bar where the woman was waiting.

"What do you want?" she asked, flatly.

"Are you Bella Swan?" the woman asked, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"You already know I am, or you wouldn't be sitting in my bar waiting for me."

"Sorry, Sugar, I had to check. I'm Charlotte."

Bella just stared at her.

"I need your help."

Snorting inelegantly, Bella took a sip of her drink. "Unless you want my blood, which you would have taken by force I'm sure, what help could I possibly give you?"

Charlotte laughed. "Peter, my mate, said you'd be feisty."

"I don't know any red eyed Peter's."

She nodded. "I know, Sug, but you will. Pete know's shit. He has a gift that -"

"I'm aware of the process of gifts. I'm still not aware of the reason for this conversation. Do us both a favour and tell me what you want," Bella said, her voice ringing out in the now empty bar.

She didn't want to be having this conversation. In all honesty, she'd hoped never to run across a vampire again, but she just wasn't that fucking lucky.

"Bells? I'm going to head home. You'll be alright?" Chris, the doorman, said as he locked up the main doors to the bar.

Bella smiled at him. "I'm good, Chris. Tell Meghan I said hi, and have a good night."

"Make sure you get a cab, sweetheart. It's too late for you to be walking alone," he said, offering her a paternal smile.

She nodded, turning back to Charlotte when Chris left.

"My brother returned home two years ago, a broken man. Peter and I thought he just needed time, that he'd be alright, but he's not. He doesn't move. He lies on his bed for weeks at a time. Peter has to force him to hunt. He… We don't know what to do, but from the bits that he said when he first came to us, we believe that you can help us and Peter says you definitely can."

Bella's eyebrow rose slightly. "Who is your brother?"

"Jasper Whitlock. You may have known him as Hale."

A torrent of emotions tumbled over Bella simultaneously. Primarily she was angry at Charlotte for attempting to bring her back into the world that nearly destroyed her, but almost equal to that anger was concern for Jasper.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked after a moment.

"Guilt and heartbreak," Charlotte replied wearily. "We know what happened on your birthday, and that… that was a catalyst. The bitch he was married to destroyed him completely after that happened. She blamed him for her own pain and that of the family, she called him a monster, she… let's just say that if I ever see her again, I'm going to tear her fucking arms off."

"Why do you believe I can help?" Bella asked curiously. When she saw Charlotte's face fall, she added, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying no. Much as I don't want any part of the Cullen's lives again, I… I don't hate Jasper, you know? I didn't blame him for what he did, not even when it happened. I just don't really understand how I can help."

"I think if you could just visit with him, make sure he know's you don't blame him… I'm hoping it will help."

Bella sighed. "Where is he?"

"Montana."

Swearing softly, Bella let her chin drop to her chest.

"Alright. I'll… It can't hurt for me to see him and see if it helps, I guess. I have things to sort out before I leave though. Do you have a cell?"

Charlotte nodded. Bella handed her own over.

"Put your number in there," she muttered, walking away from the bar to the back room. She grabbed her coat and bag. Returning to the bar, she took the cell phone from Charlotte and dropped it into her bag.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I'm ready to go. Have you driven or will we need to take my bike?"

"Bike?"

"I don't drive a car, I ride a bike, so…"

"I drove here, so I'll take you and drive you home when you're ready. It's about eleven hours in the car without stopping."

Bella nodded. "Right. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

Charlotte smiled at Bella as she stood up.

"Thank you for doing this. I know I had no right to ask… We just didn't know what else to do."

Bella sighed. "It's… well no, it's not fine, but I don't mind. If I can help him, I will."

The next day, following an exhausting conversation with a worried Will, Bella threw a duffle bag into the trunk of Charlotte's car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Charlotte said quietly, and Bella could hear the nerves in the poor woman's voice.

Vampire or not, she was only trying to do the best she could for her family and Bella could respect that. Softening some, she smiled.

"Hi. Did you have a good night?"

Charlotte smiled wryly and nodded. "It was fine, thank you for asking. I'm ready to get home to my Peter though."

Bella nodded. Carlisle had once explained to her the power of the mating process to Bella and she knew it was uncomfortable for vampires to be away from their mates for extended periods of time.

They drove in comfortable silence, Bella watching the sparse scenery pass by out of the open window. It was an overcast day, something she was sure Charlotte was grateful for. With two stops for Bella to stretch and have her 'human moments', they arrived at Charlotte's house just before midnight.

Tired but wired, Bella got out of the car and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, eyeing the house warily. Jasper was in there, and Bella had no idea what kind of situation she was walking into.

The door opened, and a dark haired male walked out at a human pace to greet them. He wrapped his arms around Charlotte, kissing her briefly but passionately before he turned to Bella.

"Thank you. For coming. For listening to Charlotte. For… For being brave enough to try and help," he murmured.

Bella nodded. "Of course. Where is he?"

"He's in his bedroom."

"I'm sure he can hear us," Bella replied, not attempting to keep her voice down. Perhaps if Jasper heard her, it would snap him out of his funk enough that she wouldn't have to stay here.

Peter shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm not sure if he's listening. Honestly, I don't know if he's heard anything beyond his own thoughts for months."

"Has he hunted lately?" Bella asked.

She saw Peter's smile widen slightly when he nodded. "When Charlotte told me that you'd agreed to visit with him, I took him out hunting today. You'll be safe here, Isabella. I honestly don't believe he would hurt you, but we'll stop him if he tries."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of him. Or you for that matter," she added. "I just don't want him to be unduly uncomfortable."

Peter and Charlotte chuckled.

"You are one of a kind, Miss Swan," Peter said.

Charlotte grinned. "I told you she was special."

Bella took a deep breath, then nodded to the house. "Can I see him?"

Peter led Bella to a bedroom on the second floor, and dropping her bag just outside the door, she followed him into the bedroom. What she saw broke her heart.

Jasper lay curled up on the bed. He was on his side, his legs drawn up to his stomach with his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were open but unblinking and they were dead.

There was no life, no spark in them.

She walked forward cautiously, squatting down beside the bed so she was in his eye line.

"Jasper?"

There was no recognition, no reaction. She sighed, sitting on the bed beside him. Her hand stretched out between them, she touched his hand lightly.

"Oh, Jasper. What have they done to you?"

Three things happened at once.

Jasper clutched at her hand as soon as her skin met his, his eyes shot up to her face, and she heard him whimper in pain.

Glancing at Peter, she noticed a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He nodded at her.

"Jasper, do you remember me?" she murmured, holding his eyes with her own.

"Bella," he croaked out, and she sighed with relief. Before she could say anything else, he whimpered again, his eyes filling with venom.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered, over and over again. When she pulled her hand away from his, he shook his head.

"Don't leave, please, don't leave me. I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry."

She shifted on the bed, kicking her shoes off and leaning back against the headboard with her legs out straight in front of her.

"Come here, honey," she murmured, holding her arm out.

He shifted rapidly, resting his head against her stomach as his arms wrapped around her waist, his hand clutching at her shirt. She dropped a hand to his head, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"I'll fetch you a drink and a sandwich," Peter said quietly. "Will you be alright on your own with him?"

She nodded. "He won't hurt me."

Though she didn't know how she knew, she did know that her words were true. Peter nodded and left the room silently.

Jasper was still murmuring apologies into her stomach, so she shushed him gently, her hand never stopping it's rhythm of shifting through his hair.

"It's alright, Jasper. I won't leave you. Calm down, honey," she said softly.

He fell quiet but his chest was still wracked with silent sobs. Peter returned, sandwich and drink in hand, and he put them on the bedside table, lifting it with ease and placing it within reach of Bella's hand.

"Charlotte is just looking for a dvd for you to watch," he told her, and she could hear his amusement. "Do you have any preferences or requests?"

She shook her head. "I'm not fussy but… um…"

"Anything you need, Bella. If we can get it for you, we will."

"I just wanted to freshen up. It was a long drive, you know? I could do with a shower."

He chuckled. "Of course. Eat your sandwich and I'll show you where the bathroom is. Char put your bag in the guest room, so you can change in there. I'm honestly not sure if Jasper will let you sleep in there though."

Bella chuckled lightly. "It's fine. I'll stay in here with him, at least for tonight."

Peter nodded. "I'll be back up soon."

She nodded, and reached out to pick up the sandwich with her free hand. She didn't know how she managed to get herself into these situations. Glancing down at Jasper, she sighed. She remembered Jasper as being… serenity incarnate. Though she knew he had a few issues following the Cullen's chosen diet, she'd never felt anything but safe with him.

Even after he tried to get at her on her eighteenth, she hadn't been scared of seeing him again. Of course, she didn't see him, so it was a moot point, but she'd never so much as thought about being scared of him.

This Jasper… he was a shadow of the man she'd briefly known.

She finished the sandwich, grateful that it filled the hunger she'd been starting to feel and was sipping at the drink when Peter returned.

"The bathroom is ready for you, Sugar," he told her with a small smile.

Shifting herself from under Jasper, she wasn't surprised when he gripped at her a little tighter so she couldn't move.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered again, and her heart broke for him.

"Jasper, I'm coming back, I promise. I just want to get a shower and change, okay? Let me go, honey, I'll be back before you know it."

He didn't say anything, but he released his grip and she slid out of his arms. Before she'd even stood up, he'd returned to the position she'd first found him in.

Shaking her head slightly, she stroked his hair a final time and left the room.

"What did they do to him?" she asked Peter, frowning. "That's not… that's not the Jasper I know."

"The pixie bitch destroyed his self worth. Jasper… he had a lot of issues when they met, you know. We didn't have the same kind of start to life that the other Cullens had, and he had a lot of demons. We let him go without complaint because we thought she would help him, but… rather than helping him deal with his issues, she covered them up with peppy clothes and gold eyes and just let him… fester."

Bella sighed.

"You know, when I met them… I put them on such a pedestal. Edward and Alice… and the others to some degree, but those two in particular… they could do no wrong. They were perfect in every way. Even when they left, I blamed myself for the longest time. But this… this is like nothing I've ever seen before. I can't believe what they've turned him into."

Peter nodded. "I know what you're saying. I think Jazz had a bit of hero worship for them in a way. They were all so controlled and perfect and he tried so hard to be the same as them it just… it was a clusterfuck waiting to happen."

"I noticed his eyes are still gold. Why is he sticking to the diet?"

"Would you rather he ate humans?" Peter asked, and she could hear the honest curiosity in his voice.

She shrugged. "It's his natural food source. I wouldn't expect to keep a lion for a pet and feed it cat food, you know?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "We're of the same opinion then. There are fresh towels in there for you," he added, nodding to the bathroom. "The guest room is through the other door in the bathroom."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Thank you for coming here, Bella. I understand it must have been difficult."

She sighed. "Not as difficult as you might think."

Freshly showered and dressed in black shorts and a white tank top, Bella returned to Jasper's room. A television had been set up, and the menu screen of a movie was waiting for her. She noticed Peter or Charlotte had refilled her drink and she smiled.

They were really nice people, she acknowledged to herself as she sat lightly on the bed beside Jasper again.

"Hey, Jazz," she murmured, touching his hand lightly.

His eyes raised to meet her's once more.

"You came back," he whispered, and the wonder in the words almost killed her.

"I said I would," she replied lightly.

She sat back on the bed, propping pillows up so she wouldn't have to lean on the hard wood of the headboard. Getting comfortable, she raised her arm so Jasper could curl up in her side. His head back on her stomach, she felt rather than heard him breath in her scent.

She was unreasonably happy when he relaxed slightly as he wrapped his arms back around her waist, holding her close to him. Picking up the remote from the table, she pressed play and turned off the lamp. Her hand back in Jasper's hair, she lost herself in the movie.

Bella woke suddenly. The credits were rolling on the tv, so she couldn't have been asleep for very long. Jasper still lay on her stomach, and her hand was resting on the back of his neck. Realising that she was cold, Bella sighed.

Sitting up as much as she was able, she pulled one of the throw blankets from the bottom of the bed.

"Jasper, let go for a second, honey," she murmured, pleased when he did as she asked without begging her not to leave him. He shifted away from her, watching her every movement. She could see the fear in his eyes and it hurt her that he had to feel like that.

Rearranging the pillows, she moved down the bed a little so she could lie down and pulled the blanket over her. Jasper lay beside her, tensed up and cautious.

"Get comfortable, Jasper," she told him softly. "Wherever you need to be is okay."

"Are you sure?" he croaked out, and she nodded encouragingly.

"Can you feel my emotions?" she asked, and when he nodded, she smiled.

"Then you know that I'm perfectly comfortable. Come here, honey," she offered.

He moved back towards her and she slipped her hand under his neck when he put his head on her chest, wrapping her arm around so she was cradling his head. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her into his body.

"We're going to talk tomorrow, sweetheart," she whispered, and he stiffened again.

"It's nothing to worry about," she assured him. "You can't keep going like this, Jazz, it's not right. Don't let the bastards win."

His arm tightened minutely on her stomach and she wrapped her other arm around him, settling herself comfortable against him.

"It'll be alright, Jazz. We'll get there," she whispered tiredly, pressing a kiss to his head. "I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

She hadn't expected a reply, but she smiled. "I'll be here as long as you need me. I promise."

Drifting off into sleep, she felt him relax against her fully, and as he sighed, she felt his cool breath dance along her skin. She hadn't felt so comfortable in years.

When Bella woke the following morning, Jasper was still wrapped around her. She'd half expected him to have moved in the night, or for him to have left the room completely. She dropped a kiss to his head before stretching herself out.

"Let go, sweetheart, I need to go and freshen up," she said quietly. He released her silently, rolling over onto his back. She couldn't stop herself from noticing that there seemed to be more life in his eyes than there had been the night before, though he still didn't look like himself.

She stood up, enjoying the crack when she stretched her back out.

"Bella," Jasper whispered, and she turned around to look at him. "Why did you come?"

She smiled slightly. "Because Charlotte said there was a chance I could help you."

"So?"

"So what?"

"After all I did… why would you want to help me?"

"Because you're worth it, Jazz," she told him, repeating the words he'd once said to her. His eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"I'm going to get a shower and dressed and we'll talk, okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be here."

"You'll be downstairs in the kitchen," she corrected lightly. "I ain't lazing the day away in bed and neither are you."

She grinned when she saw the faint smile on his lips. Leaving the room, she walked to the bathroom she'd showered in the previous night and closed and locked the door. Glad that she seemed to be making some sort of progress with Jasper, she followed her usual morning rituals and got dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

Peter was waiting for her with a big smile on his face when she left the bathroom.

"I don't know how to thank you," he admitted. "But if there is ever anything you need, I'm your man."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here to get anything in return," she told him. "But for what it's worth? You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect updates to be this fast normally, guys... I just had an overwhelming response to the stories I posted yesterday and reviews feed my muse like nothing else, so... Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Jasper was waiting for her when she arrived in the kitchen, along with Charlotte who was looking at a box of eggs with complete confusion on her face.

"I was trying to make you breakfast," Charlotte said sheepishly when she noticed Bella watching her with amusement.

Bella laughed. "Thank you for the thought, but I'm good for the moment. I don't really eat in the morning. I could go for coffee though, if you have any?"

"Oh, of course," Charlotte said, turning to coffee maker that looked like it had never been used. Within minutes, Bella had a steaming cup in front of her.

"I'll leave you two alone. I… If you're staying for a while, Bella, i'll take you to the supermarket later. We'll need to get some supplies."

Bella nodded. "No problem."

Charlotte left the room, and Bella turned her attention to Jasper, who was sitting at the breakfast bar watching her carefully.

"It looks like a nice day out, is there any private land around the property?" she asked, smiling when he nodded.

She downed the coffee and washed the cup quickly, before she gestured to Jasper. "Come on then, cowboy, let's go for a walk."

He led her out of the backdoor, and she fell into step beside him. She could see his hand twitching between them, but she held back the sigh. He seemed to have a problem with the fact that he needed physical contact. She took his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

They walked in silence until they were a fair way away from the house, and Bella pulled him to a stop, sitting down on the grass, leaning her back against a large rock.

"What's going on, Jazz?" she asked when he sat beside her.

He was stroking his fingers lightly over her hand.

"What did Peter tell you?"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" she replied. She wanted him to voice his issues on his own, if only because then she could try and help him sort them out.

"Alice left me."

"And that caused you to give up?" she asked.

"I guess. I just… I was with her for so long, you know? I don't know who I am without her. It's… What's the point?"

Bella nodded. "I understand that feeling. Not so much the length of time you were together, but I know what it's like to not know who you are on your own."

"And… what I did to you. That was… unforgivable. I don't know how you can even stand to be near me. I'm disgusting."

"Jasper, I never blamed you for what happened. I was clumsy, I cut myself. Shit happens. I was fine until Edward threw me into a table full of glass. Besides… I have my own theories of what happened that night, and trust me, none of it was your fault.

"You have to let the guilt go. You were following your instincts. You do remember that you're a vampire right? Much as the Cullens tried to fit in, I'm sure they've all got some kind of human-complex. I don't… Jasper, you have nothing to feel guilty about, certainly not in regards to me."

He was silent for a few minutes, and she let her eyes drift shut. The warm air around her felt nice on her bare arms and Jasper's fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on her hand was very relaxing.

"Alice told me you blamed me. She said you asked the family to leave you alone, that you were too scared to be around them any longer. She… she blamed me for her losing her best friend."

Bella snorted. "Nobody ever told you the truth about what happened after my birthday then. Edward took me into the woods alone, he broke my heart, cruelly told me I wasn't worth his time and effort, and left me alone. None of the others ever came to say goodbye. So… I don't know which best friend Alice was talking about, but it certainly wasn't me."

"Bella… I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jasper, that's what I'm saying. Nobody made a decision for me to get a papercut that night, so Alice should have seen it. Why was there a table full of glasses when nobody but me could actually drink? It was a set up, I realised that a long time ago. I just didn't know that I wasn't the only one being thrown away."

She opened her eyes, meeting his with her own.

"You did nothing wrong, Jasper. Do I know why Alice left you after so long? I'm sorry, but the only person who can answer that is her. What I do know, is that it's her loss. She'll look back on what she did to you, and she'll regret it. You are worth so much more than her. Don't let her win."

He nodded, swallowing hard.

"Thank you, Bella. For… for everything. For coming here when you had every reason to tell the supernatural world to fuck off. For proving to me that I didn't… That I'm not the monster she said I am. For… just, thank you."

Bella nodded, smiling. "Of course."

"I… you're not going to leave now, right? I mean… you can. I won't force you to stay or anything. I don't want you to feel like you need to stay to keep me upright. I can… I'll manage. I'd… I'd like to get to know you more though. I was never allowed near you before."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well… with my control issues… they didn't want me to get too close, you know? Didn't want to take the chance that I'd hurt you."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Jasper, we just shared a bed. You didn't hurt me. Last night, when I first touched you, you weren't exactly yourself, but you didn't hurt me. You're holding my hand, you're not hurting me. I don't think you need to worry so much about your control."

"You know, your faith in me is astounding. It's like… I remember vaguely from my human life, my mother would wrap a big blanket around me at night. It's like that. Like you're warming me up, even though that's physically impossible. It's like… protection."

She smiled. "Let go of my hand a minute, Jazz."

He did so, though he didn't look happy about it. She moved so that her back was to him, and then scooted herself back so she was sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. Taking his hands in hers, she wrapped them around herself then reached up to pull his head down so it was nuzzling against her neck.

"I know you won't hurt me. I trust you completely and implicitly. Fuck 'em, Jasper. They don't deserve you."

After a few minutes, he relaxed into their new position, and his hands started tracing patterns on her stomach over her t-shirt, while he inhaled her scent.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured. "But for as long as you'll allow me in your life, I'll keep you anyway."

She smiled. "I've already told you, Jasper. I won't leave you. I'll make you believe that if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

They sat in the grass for hours, mostly in comfortable silence, but Bella was content with that. She only stirred from her position when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

Tilting her head back slightly, so it was leaning against Jasper's shoulder, she smiled at Peter and Charlotte, who both fell down to sit in front of them, Charlotte sprawling over Peter's lap.

"Did you want to go shopping then, Bella? You haven't eaten yet," Charlotte asked.

Bella shrugged. "Whenever you're ready, I guess. I'm not that hungry."

"We'll wait until dusk then," Peter said with a small smile. "We'll all go and terrorise Walmart."

Bella laughed.

"We'll be hunting tonight," Peter added, watching Bella carefully for a reaction that she didn't give. "So you'll have to entertain yourselves for a few hours."

Jasper stiffened slightly from behind Bella, and she turned her head to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I -"

"Shut up," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "You won't hurt me."

"You have too much confidence in me."

She shook her head. "No. I don't. I have just enough confidence in you. So just… ssshhhh. Okay?"

Charlotte laughed. "That's it, Bella, get him told."

Jasper's arms tightened around Bella a little, and she squeezed his hand. Her cell phone rang and she sighed.

"Lean back a minute," she murmured, leaning with him to pull her cell from her pocket. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Do you want some privacy?" Jasper offered quietly.

"No, you're fine. It won't take long."

Pressing the accept button, Bella lifted the cell to her ear.

"I thought I told you I'd call when I knew how long I'd be away?" she asked, amused.

"I'm just checking in. The bar seems ridiculously quiet without you, and the regulars are annoyed you won't be doing your slot tonight."

"I know, I'm sorry, Will."

"So… do you know when you'll be home?"

"Not yet. Probably not for a bit, honestly, but when I know, you'll know. Give my shifts to Johnny for the time being. What with the new baby, he could probably use the money at the moment."

"Will do, sweetcheeks," Will replied happily.

Bella felt Jasper tense slightly.

"I'll call you in the next few days with a more definite plan, alright?"

"Sure. I hope everything's going okay where you are. If you need to talk, you know where I am."

"Thanks Will. My love to the wifey and sproglet," Bella replied fondly.

Jasper relaxed again. Bella barely stopped herself from laughing.

"Debbie sends her love," Will said after passing on the message to his missus. "Later gorgeous."

Ending the call, Bella tossed her phone on the grass beside them. "Sorry about that, it was my boss. It's the first time I've ever had time off, so he's a bit worried is all."

Charlotte nodded. "I guess it's understandable. I did kind of steal you away with no warning."

Bella laughed. "You did. Still, it was worth it."

The four of them sat talking until the sun started to set. Jasper hadn't participated in the conversation much, but every time he did, Bella saw the same satisfied glint in Peter's eyes.

"Come on then, Cowboy. Let's go get some sustenance for the human," Bella said, standing up and waiting for Jasper to join her.

He stood up, taking her hand back in his immediately. "I was thinking of staying here, actually."

"That's tough then isn't it," Bella replied airily, falling into step behind Peter and Charlotte who were ambling along at a human pace in front of them.

"Bella… What if I…"

"You won't," she replied, certainty colouring her tone. "You'll be fine, and you can even push the shopping cart. See, I'm all about the giving."

He chuckled and she felt a flash of victory run through her.

"How about we let Peter push the cart, and you hold my hand. I feel calmer when you're close by," he admitted quietly.

"Sure," she agreed with a small shrug. "You can give me a piggy back ride around Walmart. It'll be an experience."

"How did you get a piggy back ride from me holding your hand?" he asked, and when she looked up at him, she could see the amusement on his face.

She shrugged. "Are you telling me it doesn't sound like fun? Besides, it's not like I weigh all that much to you, is it?"

He smiled. "If you want a piggy back ride, then a piggy back ride you shall have."

"It's more like a horsie ride though, what with you being a cowboy and all. Gives a new meaning to the 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' line, doesn't it?" she said, sniggering.

She could hear Peter and Charlotte laughing in front of them.

Jasper shook his head lightly.

"You've changed since Forks," he said after a moment passed by. "From the little time I spent with you, you always seemed so… reserved and shy."

Bella shrugged. "I was what I thought Edward wanted me to be, I think. That and I've grown up a lot since then. I won't change now to accommodate somebody else like I did then."

"If anybody ever expects you too, they aren't worth your time."

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Thanks, Jazz."

* * *

The trip to Walmart was certainly an experience. It took a while for Jasper to settle down, but when he did, they had fun. Peter almost knocked a large stack of tins over with the shopping cart, though Bella was sure it was on purpose, and Jasper, true to his word, carried Bella on his back the whole time.

The looks they received made it funnier, and by the time they got back in the car, Bella's sides were hurting from laughing so much.

Jasper was helping Bella put the shopping away when Peter and Charlotte joined them in the kitchen. Making herself a sandwich, she listened to the chatter happily.

"We're going to go and find our own sustenance then," Peter said with a cheerful grin. "Unless… Jazz, we can wait, if you're not comfortable."

"Jasper, do you need to hunt?" Bella asked.

He shook his head, puzzled.

"Then we'll be fine. Have fun, guys."

She waved Peter and Charlotte off, and with one last look at Jasper, Peter nodded.

"We'll be back by morning."

"Go pick a couple of movies out, Jazz. I'll get myself sorted and join you soon, alright?"

Jasper nodded, but didn't leave the kitchen. He was watching her carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting her sandwich down on the breakfast bar.

"Can I… Will you…"

Walking over to him, Bella wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a hug. He clutched her to him, and let out a breath of relief.

"We're going to have to talk about this at some point, you know?" she murmured, stroking his hair.

He nodded against her shoulder. "I know. But not tonight."

Agreeing, she kissed his cheek. "Go on, honey. Set it up in your room and I'll be in when I've eaten and got changed."

He nodded and after only a few seconds hesitation, he left the room. She heard the shower start a minute later and she smiled. If he could get back into a routine, and they could figure out the physical contact thing, he wouldn't need her much longer.

Refusing to analyse why the thought left her feeling somewhat empty, Bella ate her sandwich and climbed the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

They were laying on the bed, Bella curled up against his chest, watching Die Hard when she lifted her head to look at Jasper.

"Can I ask you something without you getting upset?" she said quietly.

When he nodded, she smiled.

"It's nothing too bad. I just wondered why you were still sticking to the Cullen's diet?"

He frowned. "Would you prefer I drank from humans?"

"It wouldn't bother me, really. It's your natural diet after all, and I'm sure you could find bad people to drink from. There are plenty of them about."

Shrugging, he returned to stroking her hair. "I guess I just thought I should. Alice… I was already feeling like a monster, you know? I didn't want to add even more credence to her words."

Bella settled back down. "I think you should do whatever you want to do, Jasper. If you want to stick to the animal diet, then by all means do so but… don't do it for their sake."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're amazing, you know? After all we put you through, you still came when a red eyed vampire turned up asking for help, and you've been nothing but accepting and fearless since you got here."

"I don't have anything to fear, Jasper. Peter and Charlotte already drink from humans, they aren't phased by me, and I've never been scared of you. You won't hurt me."

"How do you know?"

She pressed her lips to his chest where his heart once beat the same rhythm as her own. "Because I know you."

Falling silent, Bella turned her attention back to the screen. She didn't know how she could make him believe in himself the way she believed in him. She could only hope that with time, he'd start seeing himself the way she, and Peter and Charlotte did.

One thing was for certain though. If she ever ran into Edward or Alice again, she was going to find a way to get a lighter on their arses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looky here, another chapter! I know I said I wasn't posting anymore yet, but... I'm enjoying the love, so I thought I'd spread it. Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The following day found the four occupants of the house sitting in the living room. Bella leant against Jasper's side and he seemed relaxed as he played with her hair.

"Peter, Charlotte told me that you have a gift. That you just 'know shit.' What exactly is it that you know about Jasper and I?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I… ah…"

"You might as well tell them," Charlotte said from where she sat on his lap. "Jasper seems to already be realising what it is, and Bella has a right to know."

Peter nodded.

"You're Jasper's mate."

Bella stared at him for a full minute. She felt Jasper stiffen beside her, but she didn't say anything. Mate? Jasper? What?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're Jasper's mate. The last few years have been proof of that."

"Keep going," Bella requested flatly.

"I don't know how much you know about Mates, so if I'm repeating anything you already know, forgive me. When we find our mates, it's instinctive for the most part. When our mates are still human, it get's a little muddier.

"Jasper was keeping his… inner vamp, I suppose, on such a tight leash, that he didn't make the connection. When he tried to bite you, it was the first time the demon was let loose around you, but before he could say anything, or even acknowledge what was happening, he was pulled away from you and Alice laid into him with a vengeance.

"The last few years, particularly the listlessness, have been because he was parted from you, thinking you hated him. Don't forget, Alice told him that you said you were scared of him. Sure, if you hadn't been his mate, he'd have felt bad, and he'd probably have been depressed for a bit about the bitch leaving him the way she did, but he wouldn't have completely shut down the way he did."

Charlotte smiled comfortingly at Bella.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Sugar. Further proof, though, if you need it, is the way Jazz always needs to be touching you. I've noticed, and I'm sure you have too, that he always seems to be antsy when he's away from you, or when he can't reach you. That's another part of the mating bond. It's trying to repair itself."

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Bella stood up.

"I need some air," she whispered, turning to walk out of the door. When she heard Jasper's stifled whimper, she stopped and turned back to him.

Squatting in front of him, she took his hand in her own.

"I'm not leaving you," she asserted. "It's just a shit load of information, and I need to process. I'll stay in view of the house, and if it makes you feel better, you can come outside so you can still clearly see me, okay? I just need a bit of space to… sort my brain out. It's a little crowded."

Jasper nodded, and she pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"I'm not leaving you," she repeated, before dropping his hand and walking out the door.

She felt terrible for making him worry, but the information overload was just too much to deal with when he was sitting right beside her. She walked a little way from the house, making sure that if Jasper came to the door, he would be able to see her, and sat down on a small rock cluster she found.

Jasper's mate… fucking hell.

It made sense, in a stupid sort of way. It explained what was wrong with him when she arrived and his relatively quick recovery, and it also explained his incessant need to be touching her, but the idea still seemed… strange.

During her recovery of Edward leaving, she'd accepted that she wasn't his mate like he'd claimed, because she knew that from the information Carlisle gave her, he wouldn't have been able to stay away from her like he did. Peter's explanation of why Jasper didn't know until after the clusterfuck of her birthday party made sense as well, as much as it pained her to admit it.

That Jasper was feeling the pain he'd been in because of her made her heart ache for him. She didn't want him in pain. Actually, there was nothing in life that she wanted more than his happiness, which again, supported the theory.

As she calmed herself down, she ran a hand over her face and then up through her hair. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

She'd promised herself she'd never get involved with the supernatural again, and now, that was all shot to hell. Would Jasper insist on her remaining human as Edward had done?

Of course that brought a new set of questions into her mind.

What if he didn't want her to remain human? Was she still willing to become a vampire? At one time, it was the thing she wanted most but now… she wasn't sure if it was what was right for her anymore.

Even as the thought passed through her mind, she knew she would change if he asked her too. She would do anything he wanted. She already loved him, she realised, as stupid as it sounded. The bond… she could feel it, and she knew she'd never want anyone else.

"Mind if I join you?" Peter asked, startling her from her thoughts.

She shook her head, patting the rock beside her. "Come and sit. How is he?"

"A wreck," Peter replied honestly. "He thinks you're going to leave."

Bella sighed. "He's still broken, isn't he?"

"It was never going to be a quick fix, Sugar."

Nodding, Bella looked up at the house. "I won't be able to go home, will I?"

"You can do whatever you want to do, Bella. I didn't tell you to trap you here. Hell, if it's what you wanted, we'd all move with you."

She shook her head. "I'm not saying I'm not happy here. The house is lovely, Montana is lovely… I guess I'll just miss my job. I was happy to finally find something I was good at, you know? Something that I did for myself."

"You could bartend in Montana, Sug. There are plenty of bars."

Bella laughed. "I wasn't talking about that, sorry. I forget that you haven't known me very long. I'm sure you heard Will talking to me when I was on the phone yesterday? When he mentioned that I missed my 'slot'. I sing. It's something I really love."

Peter was quiet for a moment.

"You'll have to sing for us some time, darlin'. I'm sure it's wonderful."

She blushed.

"Do you want to tell me what the real problem is," he asked after a moment.

She sighed. "Can't get nothing past you, can I?"

"Never," he agreed with a grin.

"I don't want him to… be stuck with me because of a fate thing, you know? It's like… predestined bullshit annoys me. Because I want him to be able to choose. If he hates me, and yes I realise that he doesn't but the point stands, then why should he lose his shit just because I'm not around, you know? If he's going to love me, I'd want him to choose to love me, not his mate. Am I making any sense?"

"You're making perfect sense, Sugar, but it's not something you need to worry about. Our mates are simply the people who are the most perfectly matched to us. There was never any chance of Jasper hating you, because you were, in simple terms made for him and he for you," Peter told her. "And honestly? I think he could do a hell of a lot worse, Bella. You don't see yourself clearly."

"Thanks, Peter."

"Of course, Darlin'. You just come on in when you're ready. We'll keep him sane until you do, alright?"

She nodded and watched him flit off back to the house.

She thought about what Peter said and couldn't find anything in his words that she didn't agree with. Well, except the last, but that was another story. Jasper really was perfectly imperfect, broken as he was, and she wouldn't want him any other way.

Knowing that she didn't want to be anywhere he wasn't, and that along with that decision, the others just fell into place, she pulled out her cell.

She walked back into the house a little over an hour later to find the three vampires still sitting in the living room. She was sure her eyes were a little red, crying with Will on the phone would do that to her, but she smiled at Jasper.

"Hey you," she murmured, sitting down beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she could practically feel the concern radiating from him.

She nodded. "I'm good. Feel like a road trip?"

Peter grinned at her and she smiled back, nodding once at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Seattle. I'm going to need more of my stuff," she replied. "And Will is insisting I work one more night at the bar."

"One more night…" Jasper repeated, disbelief etched in each word. "You… you want to stay here? With me?"

Bella chuckled. "Well actually, I want to stay here with Charlotte," she replied, tapping his nose lightly. "You're just an added bonus."

His smile widened as he swept her into his arms and held her close against his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She settled on his lap. "You have nothing to thank me for. I want to be here."

"We're going to need to hunt if we're going on a road trip," Charlotte said happily.

"You will too, Jazz," Bella said, meeting his eyes.

He nodded. "I know. I will."

"If we can drive up tomorrow, I'll pack up Friday afternoon, and we can leave as soon as I'm done at the bar on Friday night."

"You don't want to run up to Forks and see your father?" Jasper asked.

Bella's insides clenched painfully as memories she'd tried to block out threatened to overwhelm her. She could hear Jasper talking to her, but she couldn't reply.

"Bella? Bella, baby, speak to me. Come on darlin', calm down," Jasper whispered, and she could feel him pushing calm into her as fast as he could.

When she could catch a breath, she collapsed against his chest, tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, pleading with her to tell him.

"Charlie's dead. Victoria," she choked out.

Peter and Charlotte watched with concern as Bella sobbed on Jasper's chest while he tried to calm her down. He was struggling with his own anger at the same time, and it was making it a little bit more difficult than it normally would.

Pushing the anger away to deal with at another time, Jasper concentrated on making Bella feel better, and minutes later, her tears were drying up and her breathing settled back into a regular pattern. He rubbed circles on her back until she pulled away.

"Can you tell us what happened, darlin'?" Jasper asked quietly. "We'll need to dispose of Victoria at the earliest possible opportunity of course."

Bella saw Peter grin sadistically.

"It's not necessary. Victoria is dead. The wolves from the Res got her just after she… just after Charlie. It's… I don't want to think about it anymore, Jazz. It hurts."

"Okay, darlin'. As long as she's been taken care of."

She lay against him, closing her eyes as she tried to sort out her emotions. Today had been both a wonderful and terrible day, and honestly, she was just ready for it to be over.

"Come on, baby," Jasper murmured, cradling her in his arms. "I'll take you up to bed. You're tired and we'll be getting on the road early in the morning."

"You need to hunt," she murmured.

"I will, I promise."

"Jazz, what are you hunting, cause we're going to have to go in shifts. I don't like the thought of leaving Bella home alone," Charlotte asked.

Bella tilted her head to look at Jasper, waiting for his reply. She was curious as to what decision he'd come to.

"I don't know," he replied, settling back on the sofa for a moment.

"What do you want to hunt, Jasper? Honestly?" Bella asked.

"What do you want me to hunt?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"I want you to hunt whatever you want to hunt, Jazz. Either way, I won't think any less of you. Do what's right for you."

He was silent for a few minutes, and she could see the inner battle in his eyes.

"Tell me what your objections to animal blood are," Bella said quietly.

"Apart from the taste you mean? It always leaves me wanting… the burn is never wholly satisfied by animal blood. I have to hunt more often, and as much as the thrill of the hunt is better with animals, it can get boring having to chase your dinner through the fuckin' forest," Jasper replied, raising a hand to run it through his hair.

"And your objections to human blood?"

"I can feel their fear when I kill them and the guilt is… too much to deal with," he admitted with a sigh. "And… I suppose it's been so long that I've kind of been conditioned to feel guilt at the mere thought of biting a human."

"You're an empath," Bella said, raising her eyebrow.

"That's what I'm saying, darlin'. I have to feel the fear and pain of whoever I choose to drink from."

"So… why don't you make them feel good while you're feeding? I know you can do it, you calm me down even when I'm freaking, so I'm sure you could induce happiness if you felt the need," Bella replied, frowning. Surely this was obvious?

The look on Jasper's face told her it wasn't obvious, and when Charlotte and Peter started laughing, she looked between them.

"I can't believe we never thought of that," Peter gasped out through his chuckles.

Jasper's arms tightened around Bella slightly.

"You just keep on saving me, don't you sweetheart," he whispered into her neck.

She sighed. "It's not about saving you, Jazz. It's about accepting you for who you are."

He stood up, Bella held firmly in his arms. She waved to Peter and Charlotte over Jasper's shoulder before she nuzzled into his neck. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed.

He lay down beside her, propping his head up on his hand so he was looking down at her.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hunting humans? I swear, Bella, if you don't like it, I'll hunt animals for the rest of my existence."

"Jasper, settle down. I don't mind you hunting humans. Not kids though, alright. Kids I draw the line at."

He nodded. "I would never hurt a child, no matter the scent. I would stick to the dregs of society, the same as Peter and Charlotte."

Bella nodded, shielding a yawn with the back of her hand. "Stay until I fall asleep?"

He smiled. "Of course. Do you want me to grab you some pajamas from your bag?"

"It's alright, I have to go sort myself out in the bathroom anyway. I'll be back."

She climbed off the bed and wandered through to the guest room, grabbing her pajamas and moved back into the bathroom. She was tired, and the next few days were going to be emotional, she knew. As much as it hadn't yet been said, she would be saying goodbye to her life in Seattle for good.

Jasper… well, it was clear that neither of them would be happy if she decided to be parted with him, and she didn't want to anyway. The problem with living with three vampires was that she couldn't remain human indefinitely.

That brought about a whole new set of issues that she really didn't want to think about yet.

Returning to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw Jasper laying on his back on the bed, his arms under his head as he reclined completely relaxed. He pulled the covers back for her, and she slid into the bed, settling herself against his body.

"I missed you," he told her stroking her hair.

"I was only gone for ten minutes," she replied with a chuckle.

"I mean before. After… I missed you. I wanted to come back so many times, but after Alice told me you were scared… I didn't want to frighten you by just turning up out of the blue."

"We can't change the past, Jazz. I've gotta tell you though, I really hope we run into the pixie bitch sometime in the future. I'll introduce her ass to a zippo."

He laughed, clutching her to him. She snuggled against him, and within minutes, drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bella had never been so happy to get out of a car. Peter and Charlotte had commandeered the front of the car, and with it, the radio. Bella loved the two of them, really she did, but if she had to listen to the same crap all the way back to Montana, she'd kill someone.

"Come on, Sugar, it wasn't that bad," Peter complained, following her into her apartment.

"It really was," she replied flatly.

"Make yourselves at home, I'm going for a shower," she added, waving them into the living room.

Jasper looked around the room with interest, picking up each little detail as another thing to store away about Bella. He was looking for anything that he could do to make her feel more at home in Montana.

"I'm driving back, and Bella is sitting up front with me," he told Peter quietly. "She really was getting irritated by your annoying music choices."

Peter laughed, but nodded his agreement. "Fair enough, Jazz."

"Should we start packing for her?" Charlotte asked, gesturing to the bookcase.

"We don't know what she want's to take with us," Jasper said.

"Everything," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like she'll be leaving, is it?"

"I don't want to take her options away," Jasper argued.

Sighing, Peter flopped onto the couch dramatically.

"You're as bad as each other, I swear," he grumbled.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence while they waited for Bella, who came out fifteen minutes later.

"Feeling better, darlin'?" Jasper asked, grabbing her hand as she passed him and tugging her onto his knee.

She smiled. "Much, thank you. You gonna help me start packing, cowboy?"

"We were waiting for you to tell us where to start. I didn't know how much you wanted to fetch with you. Peter suggested everything, but I don't want you to feel forced."

"Is there room in Montana for all my shit?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sure there is, Sugar. Since ya'll are sharing Jazz's room, you can change the guest room into your room for your books and whatever else you got," Peter replied easily, standing up.

"Char and I will get a start on your books and music."

Bella nodded, standing up. "I'll go and start on my bedroom."

Jasper followed her into the bedroom, smiling when he saw how neat it was. He pulled out the three suitcases she gestured to under her bed and opened them all, laying them on the bed. As Bella emptied the drawers, Jasper emptied her wardrobe.

He raised his eyebrow when she asked him to leave her leather trousers and jacket out, but did as asked.

"They're for tomorrow," she told him when he sent her a wave of curiosity.

"Oh?"

She nodded, smiling mischievously at him. "You'll see."

He grinned, but continued working.

In just three hours, Bella's apartment was completely packed up. Bella was sprawled on Jasper's chest, fast asleep, while the vampires watched a movie on TV. Jasper was looking forward to the following day. He wanted to know why Bella would be wearing leather, but he also couldn't wait to get home.

He'd stuck with the animal diet the night before, simply because he was still undecided and he didn't want to tempt fate in case he decided to stick with animals. If he allowed himself a taste of human blood before he was completely decided, it would make the decision that much harder.

The night passed by slowly, but when Bella stirred the following morning, all three vampires smiled at her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Peter teased when Bella stretched herself out.

"I slept all night?" she asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"You did," Jasper confirmed, letting his fingers trace patterns on her stomach lightly.

"You make a very comfortable pillow, cowboy," she said with a small smile, tilting her head to kiss his cheek. "Let me go and get ready, and we'll go out for the day, huh? I don't have to be at the bar until six."

"Sure. I'll make you some coffee."

Her smiled widened as she clambered off him and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella left her bedroom wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and took the cup of coffee Jasper was holding out to her.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, his hand resting on the small of her back.

She shrugged. "I'm not fussy, whatever ya'll want is fine with me."

"Waterfront park and the Space Needle?" Charlotte asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Bella laughed and nodded. "Let me get my jacket, and I'm ready."

* * *

They returned to Bella's apartment at quarter past five. They'd all enjoyed their day out, none more so than Charlotte, who apparently had a love of playing tourist. Bella decided she would have to remember that in the future. She was sure they could have a lot of fun together in different places.

"I'll just get changed and we'll have to go," Bella murmured apologetically against Jasper's chest when he drew her in for a hug. "You wanna travel with me?"

"I thought we were all going in the jeep so we could leave straight from the bar."

"We're leaving straight from the bar, honey," Bella confirmed. "I just thought you might enjoy travelling with me the way I usually do is all."

"Whatever you want is fine, baby," he whispered against the skin on her neck, pressing a kiss there before he released her.

She disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Have you two spoken about the mating bond yet?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't want to overwhelm her."

"You've gotta talk about it, Jazz. She deserves to know."

"I'm not going to force her into a relationship, Peter," Jasper snapped, then sighed. "Sorry. I… it's progressing naturally already. I'm gaining strength by the second, and I feel much better already. There's no major rush, Pete."

Peter conceded with a nod. "Just keep it in mind, brother. I don't ever want to see you go back to the way you were before."

"I understand why you're worried, but I can also feel your confidence in Bella. She's special, Pete."

"Oh, I know that," Peter agreed. "I feel… very protective of her. It's odd, but I won't deny the familial pull I feel to her."

"I feel the same," Charlotte agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt, and I can feel a sisterly bond building between us, even after the short time I've known her."

Jasper nodded. "Bella is bonding us all even closer than we were before. We'll be a real family."

Peter grinned. "So you're finally accepting that the clusterfuck that the Cullen's have going isn't a family?"

Jasper shrugged. "They feel like they're a family for the most part, but Edward is more of a loner than the others and Alice… I think Alice uses their bonds against them to get her own way. She's selfish, not sadistic."

"After the state I found you in, I'd beg to differ," Bella said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Jasper's jaw dropped. Bella was wearing the leather trousers she'd asked him to leave out the night before, and they clung to her like a second skin. She was wearing black boots, a white tank top and her leather jacket that fit her in all the right places.

Light makeup made her eyes pop, and her hair was tumbling around her shoulders and down her back in soft curls.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Jazz. You'll catch flies," she added, walking past him, patting his arm. He reached out with one hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"You look fuckin' stunning, darlin'," he told her, his eyes darkening with lust.

She blushed, and he growled burying his face in her neck to stop himself from kissing her. He'd already decided that he wanted her to initiate their first kiss, but she was testing his self control in the most delicious of ways.

She stepped away from him, carefully keeping her hand on his chest.

"You remember the way to the bar?" she asked Charlotte, who nodded.

"We'll meet you there then," Bella said, leading them out of the apartment. Locking it up for the last time, Bella walked down to the garages and opened her own.

"You ride a Ducati?" Jasper gasped out, walking in front of her to get a better look at the bike. She grinned, stroking the seat reverently, before she took out her helmet.

"There's a helmet for you in the back box," she told Jasper as she put her own on.

"I don't need a helmet, baby," he murmured, his eyes still on the bike.

"You wanna ride with me, you'll wear a helmet," she told him, and he looked up at her. He could feel her determination, so he did as he was bid and pulled the spare from the box, putting it on and fastening it quickly.

"I'm so jealous, right now," Peter groaned when Bella straddled the bike and Jasper climbed on the back. "Char, we gotta be getting us one of them."

"Hold on, baby," Bella said, turning the key and starting the engine. She kicked off, pulling her feet up as she moved out of the garage and passed Peter and Charlotte. As soon as she hit the road she opened it up, speeding up the street.

Jasper was in heaven. His arms wrapped around Bella's waist, he could feel the wind on his face through the open visor, and he could feel Bella's euphoria wrapping around him so strongly, it made him feel it too. The ride ended far too quickly for both of them, and as Bella pulled into the bar carpark, Jasper could feel her sadness.

He hopped off the back of the bike, taking his helmet off quickly, stashing it back in the box. Bella followed, putting her own helmet in the seat box.

"That was the best ride I've ever had," Jasper told her, pulling her into his arms. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you sweetheart?"

"My bike is my baby," Bella told him with a grin. "It's the only thing I ever got just for me, you know?"

"Hmm. You look as sexy as all hell in those leathers as well," Jasper replied, pressing soft kisses to her jawline.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… why haven't you kissed me yet?"

He smiled against her cheek. "I wanted you to initiate the first kiss is all," he told her. "Trust me, it's been ridiculously hard stopping myself from kissing you properly."

Bella stepped back from him slightly, beaming at him. "Okay."

He could feel the mischief rolling off her in waves, and he knew she was going to tease him. He groaned internally, but returned her smile. Torturous though it might be, he was sure he'd enjoy every single second of it.

Peter pulled in a few seconds later, jumping out of the jeep with Char following him.

"Enjoy the ride, Jazz?" Peter asked, a dirty grin on his face.

Bella giggled when Jasper nodded, smiling sheepishly. She took Jasper's hand in hers and pulled him towards the bar. It was already full when they walked through the doors, though Bella led them to a table close to the stage that had a reserved sign on it.

"Here, sit," Bella said, gesturing to the table. "I'll be back. Do ya'll want anything to drink?"

"Whisky, darlin', please," Jasper told her, kissing her hand before releasing it.

She grinned and nodded, turning around and flitting expertly through the clusters of punters, waving and smiling at those she recognised.

"Oi, Oi," she called, ducking under the bar, laughing when Will saw her and almost dropped the pint he was pouring.

"Bella! Hey babycakes!"

"Want a hand?" She asked, nodding at the crowds.

"Save me!" he begged, and she laughed.

Twenty minutes later, she'd helped him clear the backlog of customers.

Pouring four whiskeys, she nodded at the tab book. "Start a tab for my table, Will."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Your table's on me tonight."

"Why so busy anyway?" She asked. "It's not normally so full so early."

"Little birdie might have let out that you're on tonight for the last time," Will replied with a shrug, smiling sheepishly at her.

She rolled her eyes. "That'll be a little birdie called Will, then, huh?"

"Might be…"

"And you didn't think to get extra staff in because…?"

"Smart ass. Johnny's on his way. The baby's got colic," Will replied, flicking water at her.

Nodding, she put the glasses on a tray and waltzed back out on to the floor.

"Sorry it took so long, the bar staff's late," Bella said, putting the tray on the table.

"S'alright, darlin'. You're working tonight anyway, aren't you?"

"Sort of. Not behind the bar though," she replied.

"I can feel your nerves, baby, what's wrong?"

She smiled, squeezing Jasper's hand. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine, honestly."

Before Jasper could reply, Will hopped up on the stage and turned the microphone on. Bella groaned, dropping her head to the table and banging it three times.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Will called, pausing until there was quiet. "As many of you know, our Little Bella is moving on to pastures greener, or something like that anyway, but before she goes and forgets how awesome we all are, she's got to give us a parting gift.

You all know who she is, and you all know how fantastic she is, so I need say no more. Please welcome to the Stage, Our Bella!"

Blushing, Bella stood up and hopped onto the stage, rolling her eyes at Will.

"You had to make a bloody show of it, didn't you," she said under her breath, making him chuckle. "Gimme the mic, you git. Who's doing my music?"

"Johnny's on the bar now, so I am," Will replied, laughing again when she grumbled.

Putting the mic on the stand, Bella looked out at the crowd, winking at Jasper who watching her with wide eyes.

"Since Will has made such a spectacle, I clearly don't need to say anything else, so I'll just get on with it. This first song is the first one I ever sang in public. I hope you enjoy it.

As the first bars of the music sounded, Bella's nerves fell away and she lost herself to the lyrics.

* * *

Jasper watched in awe as his Bella sang her heart and soul out on the stage.

"She's got a beautiful voice," he heard Charlotte murmur to Peter, who agreed quietly.

Jasper thought they were both wrong. Bella's voice was much more than beautiful. She was stunning, indescribably so, shining brightly in the packed bar, with all eyes on her.

"Time for my last song of the night, guys," Bella said into the microphone, turning to smile at Will. Groans could be heard around the bar and she chuckled. "This last song is special. Partially because I've never sang it in public before, and partially because I've finally got someone to sing it too."

As the song started playing, Bella met Jasper's eyes, smiling gently at him as she started to sing. He listened to every word of the song as she sang about him being her baby love, and his long dead heart threatened to beat once more in his chest.

The screams and cheers for Bella when she finished the song meant nothing to Jasper, who stood up and walked over to the stage. He lifted the waiting Bella from the stage, lowering her down into his arms.

"You are incredible," he whispered.

"And I am yours," she replied quietly, her hand against his cheek. She guided his face down to her own and captured his lips with hers.

The word around them ceased to exist as they kissed. Jasper's arms held Bella close to him, one hand on her back, the other in her hair. Bella clutched at Jasper's shirt with one hand, her other still resting on his cheek. When they parted for Bella to catch her breath, Jasper gently rested his forehead against hers.

"Mine," he murmured reverently. "Do you mean it?"

"Always."

They released each other then, and Bella accepted hugs from both Peter and Charlotte, and then from some of the regulars she could almost class as friends. Finally, the four of them were able to sit down at the table together in peace.

Will fetched over a fresh round of drinks, greeting Jasper, Peter and Charlotte like old friends. As the bar emptied slowly, and Bella began yawning, Jasper noted the time.

"Are you ready to go, darlin?"

She nodded, pulling her jacket on. Looking over at the bar, she whistled.

"Oi, Will!"

"What?"

"We're off. You gonna show me some love, or what?"

He ducked under the bar and swept her up in his arms, holding her tightly for a few moments.

"You don't forget us, alright? Anything you need, anytime you need it, you know where we are, you hear me?"

She smiled. "I hear you. I'll miss you, Will."

"Not as much as I'll miss you, Little B."

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, before she turned away, nodding at Jasper. The four of them walked to the door, before Bella paused once more. Turning back to the bar, she whistled again.

"Oi!"

"Oi, Oi!" Will replied, making her laugh.

She pulled her keys from her pocket, kissed the key to her bike, then threw them at him. He caught them, looking confused.

"My baby's in the lot. You look after it, you hear? Treat her well!"

"You're giving me your Ducati?" he asked, a shocked look on his face.

Bella smiled warmly, saluting Will. "Don't make me regret it."

* * *

 **Would just like to point out that the song Bella is singing to Jasper - Baby Love - is by Nicole Scherzinger ft Will. . If you don't know it, I absolutely encourage you to listen to it.**


End file.
